Crossroad
by XxMurasakiHimexX
Summary: Kougyoku has been sent to Balbadd in order to marry the King of the country. Alibaba, hiding his true identity, has returned to Balbadd with his friends. What will happen when they accidentally meet each other? (Alibaba x Kougyoku)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is set in Balbadd arc. The difference from canon is that Kougyoku didn't participate in the first fight between Judal and Aladdin and so she hasn't met Alibaba,yet.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Magi and its characters.**

* * *

The northern tower had the best view on the whole palace. From there someone could see not only the gardens, but also a small part of the actual city. Often maids who had some work on this side of the castle stood by just to appreciate the view. This spot had become really popular over the years and it was usually crowded. However, this day was an exception. There was only one person there and even she didn't really paid attention to the beautiful view. In a ledge of a window was sitting the eight imperial princess of Kou Empire, Ren Kougyoku.

Kougyoku's first impression of Balbadd was that it was the opposite of her mood. This city looked sunny and full of bright colors. Unlike this beautiful colorful city, she felt like her inner world was filled with the darkest shades of colors without letting any light in.

She often felt gloomy; she was vinea's master after all. Spirit of sorrow and isolation, she recalled her djinn's words as it also fitted her personality. She had been lonely since she could remember herself. Her life was a series of sorrowful events. First, her mother had left her behind when she died. Then she entered the palace, her father's home, were she was met with disbelief at best and had to survive in this loveless environment.

The last years her life had taken a better turn. Her brother had acknowledged her power and had let her enter a dungeon where she found vinea, her kindred spirit.

Now that she was finally acknowledged by her family and had become a formidable warrior who had proven her worth her luck showed a cruel face to her again. Her father decided to marry her off in this foreign country to a king she barely had heard of in order to maintain an alliance.

Why her? That was her first thought when she had heard of it. Why her and not her cousin, Hakuei? Hakuei was the daughter of the previous king, had a lower status than her so it would have made more sense to choose her cousin instead of her.

But as frustrated as she was to the situation she couldn't turn a blind eye to the truth which was simple as it was cruel: She wasn't important enough. Her cousin was already a general and they had recently sent her to negotiate with some troops to the north. She was a person they could rely on, useful to the empire. While Kougyoku, despite having a dijiin as well, was still the foolish little girl dreaming that she was more important to her family than a person like her could even wished to be.

While she was feeling frustrated to the whole situation she was also feeling guilty. Because her own family had entrusted her with that task to marry in order to help them improve their powers and still she was having second thoughts about it.

_Ungrateful girl_, she told herself_, you own to those people everything you are today. Have you forgotten where you used to live before they let you in that family? You would be nothing without their generous help and still you only think about yourself. Selfish, selfish girl!_

_I may be selfish but is it wrong of me to be afraid about what I might encounter?_ Another voice inside her head added_, I know nothing of that king who is going to be my husband in less than a year. Was does he look like? What are his personality's traits? And more importantly will he treat me fair?_

Kougyoku had spent most of her life without any male figures in it. The only male person to her companion was Ka Koubun but he was merely a servant. She knew nothing of noble men. She had only seen her father a couple of times in some official events and while she admired her older brother Kouen, she was watching him most of the time from afar.

Now, she was going to spent her whole life with a stranger she didn't knew what to except of. And that thought terrified her.

As she was lost in her thoughts she failed to notice the mischievous magi that approached her from behind until he shouted into her ear.

"Oi Kougyoku!" Kougyoku jumped in surprise and almost lost her balance as she was sitting on the window "I was searching for you in the whole palace. What are you doing here old hag?" now Judal was completely facing her "Whoa! Don't tell me you're crying!"

"I'm… crying? Kougyoku asked more herself instead of him and as she touched her cheek she felt it wet. She had failed to notice but she had spared some tears as she was thinking all these unhappy matters.

"Old Hag is crying! Crybabyyyyyy" Judal pulled one pig tail of hers enjoying the situation way too much

"Hey!" Kougyoku let a small cry of pain "Just let me be! I wasn't crying I swear!"

"Liar" he replied and pulled out his tongue to mock her.

"Why did you want to find me anyway?" she tried to change the topic.

"I got bored with all the meetings I was supposed to attend to and I decided to skip them".

"Good for you and not so good for the Empire" she noted still irrigated with him pulling her hair "what does it has to do with me?"

"I decided to go for a walk to the city and you are going to accompany me 'cause I can't find anyone else to keep me company"

She raised one eyebrow as she was thinking that someone needed to tell her friend that this wasn't exactly the way to invite people. She thought of declining his offer as she didn't felt in the mood to do anything, let alone explore a new city.

However, she couldn't grieve about her future forever and perhaps a walk could help her forget her problems. Besides, one huge advantage about having Judal as company was that the magi never really cared enough about anyone to try to help them if they were feeling gloomy. Kougyoku on her end didn't want to discuss all those troubles of her so he was the perfect companion she could ask for at the moment. Probably he was just going to talk about himself, being his loud self and worst came to worst make fun of her. Typical, usual stuff, she could deal with.

"Okay" she replied to him "but first let's ask Koubun if ..."

"What?" He interrupted her "No! Koubun is going to ruin all the fun! He is no fun at all to hang around! No,no,no,no!." now he was once again showing his more immature side.

Kougyoku wanted to tell him to stop shouting or else he would disturb the whole palace but on the same time she didn't want to aggravate him more. As she was hesitating on what to do, another person's voice was added to Judal's yelling.

"The princess need to tell me nothing because I heard part of the conversation myself" Ka Koubun said proudly of his not so pleasant habit of listening to others' conversations "There is no way I'll allow the princess to go with you to the town. First of all, it's too dangerous and secondly I don't trust you, not even a bit"

"And why is that almighty great servant?" Judal told him with a voice full of irony.

"Because you are irresponsible and you are probably going to abandon the princess there as a prank or something across the lines!" replied Koubun

"I wouldn't do that!" At this point Koubun raised an eyebrow because everybody knew that Judal liked to pull pranks to anyone and that Kougyoku was an easy prey. Kougyoku herself thought of also raising her eyebrow but she soon abandoned the idea as she remembered that she was on Judal's side on this debate.

"How about you also join us to this walk, Koubun? Is that alright?" Kougyoku tried to offer a different solution as she didn't mind Koubun's company at all.

Judal seemed to have a different opinion because he screamed "no'' and then he pouted.

"Still I think it's too dangerous, princess, and so I have to decline" he said politely to her "Which means no!" he turned and said triumphantly to Judal

The three of them passed the next hour arguing with each other. Judal didn't want Koubun to come with them and at some point he even made a not so kind comment about even preferring a monkey to Koubun. He also said at least twice that he's the magi and that he had more authority than Koubun and also that it was unfair now that he had found someone to accompany him to his walk, to go alone. His speech was almost touching with all the mentions about how he was always lonely and never had people to be around him and it would have been perfect if his tongue hadn't slipped and called Kougyoku 'potential prey' so both of his audience realized that he just was in the mood to pull pranks at somebody.

Koubun started a lecture about nowadays kids showing no respect to elders and then continue with asking Judal to leave them alone so he and his princess could practice some of her lessons, to which Kougyoku protested this time because the last thing she wanted to do was math or whatever else those lessons would be about.

Kougyoku for the most part acted as the peacemaker between the other two trying to make them come to an agreement. Sometimes though, she was either furious at Judal for accidently insulting her or annoyed at Koubun for treating her like a child.

In the end, they all decided to go for a walk in the city but under Koubun's condition that they would have their identities disguised so they would be safer.

That's why they settled on meeting at the front gate at half an hour in order to change their clothes to more commoner ones, first.

Kougyoku asked her maids to bring her a casual dress without any glittering detail. After she wore her new dress, she let her hair down and also wore a beige plain cape in order to look more ordinary. She looked herself at the mirror, _I_ _guess that's how an ordinary girl would look,_ she noted pleased with her result.

When she met with Koubun and Judal, she found the later mocking the other about his new appearance. It seemed that Koubun didn't really want to part with his fine robes and wear more casual ones. Judal on the other hand had no problem to change clothes and found it as an opportunity to wear even more revealing ones.

Now that Kougyoku had arrived as well, they left the palace behind to go straight into that big city. Kougyoku realized that she was feeling a bit excited for the first time since she had arrived there.

* * *

It had almost been a week after that horrible fight which almost cost Aladdin's life. Ever since that day, Aladdin has been in a coma without showing any signs of improvement, yet. Sinbad had reassured them that he would find a healer to take care of him, but Alibaba and Morgiana didn't want to leave his side as if they were afraid that once they left him that would be the last time to see him. They stayed with him day and night, with only taking small breaks for a few hours of sleep.

Alibaba was sitting on a chair next to Aladdin's bed and while he was touching his forehead with one of his hands he was gazing in front of him without looking at anything in particular. On Aladdin's other side stood Morgiana, silent as always. Alibaba was grateful for the comfort her silence offered as he needed some time to think about all these events.

It was his fault that Aladdin was in that condition. If he was more powerful, Aladdin wouldn't have needed to use all of his magoi and he would never been on that terrible state.

_Aladdin has been helping me from the beginning and how do I repay his kindness? I'm not even able to protect him! _Alibaba closed his eyes as he was trying to block all these negative feelings. No matter how hard he tried the thoughts were overflowing him.

_It's just like what that magi said_, Alibaba still recalled all the hurtful things the magi who fought Aladdin had said. He called him pathetic and made fun of his situation with his brother. As much as he hated it, he had to agree with him.

_I'm really a pitiful person. A coward. I run away when my country most needed me and now I can't even save the people who matter the most to me. What a worthless mess of a person I make._

All these negative thoughts were painting his mind the darkest shade of color. He was feeling like he was drowning in them, like they kept dragging him down and there was no escape.

_I need to get away, I need it! _His mind was sending him a clear message.

_But where will you go? Aren't you tired of running away_? Another voice protested inside of him.

_I need to escape these negative thoughts before I drown in them, I need it!_ He continued begging for understanding from the other half of himself.

_What you need is to face your problems not to run away from them, _the reply offered none of the sympathy he didn't expected anyway.

_I can't do anything more, I'm a pitiful human being without a resolve, _why couldn't his mind just let him be? He knew what he was and what he couldn't be.

_Yes, you are, _concluded the voice with a sad tone_, I hope one day you'll realize it._

All Alibaba wanted to do that moment was to run away. It didn't matter if it would be for some minutes or for all eternity. He just needed to go somewhere else.

_I can't abandon Aladdin_, he thought, _not when he needs me the most_. _But I can excuse myself for a couple of hours. I need some fresh air and to think some things straight._

He stood up with a determined look on his face and started walking until he heard Morgiana's voice.

"Are you going somewhere Alibaba-san?'' she asked him with an uncertain undertone in her voice

"I need some fresh air so I'm going out for a small walk" he replied avoiding meeting her gaze. He didn't want her to see the sorrow in his eyes. He would appear strong at least in front of one friend of his.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" she asked shyly with a hint of concern.

"No, I prefer to be alone if that's fine with you'' to this comment Morgiana lowered her head.

Alibaba felt sorry for rejecting her when she had done nothing but helping him and Aladdin so far but he really needed some time on his own. As he was passing through her he patted her shoulder with affection

"Thank you Mor''.

* * *

The Bazaar was a magnificent view to see. The place was filled with sweet smells and beautiful colors. Kougyoku couldn't stop staring at all these things she was witnessing for the first time. A wide smile was now accompanying the spark in her eye. Everywhere around her were stands full of goods and merchants with loud voices were trying their best to convince customers to buy from their wares. Right next to her was a stand with fruits and vegetables. She couldn't take her eyes off the delicious peaches and yet she noticed some extraordinary fruits next to them she hadn't seen before.

_I wonder what their name is…_

"You better close your mouth Old Hag, or you'll catch flies'' Judal teased her while he was walking next to her "Wait, don't tell me this is the first time you go to an open market! That's pathetic!'' he laughed and much to Kougyoku's disapproval he ate a peach he probably had stolen from that fruit stand.

_Oh, great_, Kougyoku thought, _now all we need is Koubun to discover that Judal is stealing peaches._

As if to grant her wish, Koubun also appeared next to her with a deprecatory look on his face.

"What do you think you are doing young man?''

"I'm eating a peach'' Judal bite another piece of peach without caring for the juice pouring out of his mouth "How about you?"

"No, you are stealing a peach. Do you have any idea to what this may lead? If they find out not only you are going to bring dishonor to Kou Empire, but also to this poor princess" after finishing his sentence Koubun pointed at Kougyoku just to emphasize his words.

"Chill out. You are talking as if I've done a major offense...''

"It is a major offense!''

"…and besides, Old Hag doesn't need me to bring her dishonor. She can do it herself by being the big idiot she is''

"How dare you...''

That was the last Kougyoku heard of their conversation. It had only been ten minutes until the last time they argued and knowing them she was sure that this agreement was going to last for quite some time. That's why she decided to explore the market a bit by herself. She didn't intend to distance from them so what could possible go wrong?

Soon enough she forgot that she had to stay nearby as she was mesmerized by all those beautiful merchandise. First she was following stands of fruits, then some exotic flowers caught her eye and then she was lost into the exquisite silks. She could make some beautiful dresses using them if she wished to. She turned her head to ask Koubun's opinion and then realized that both he and Judal were nowhere to be found.

Kougyoku tried to convince herself that everything was under control while in reality she was terrified she had lost both her companions.

_It's okay_, she told herself, _it can't be too hard to find them again._ She was trying to calm herself down but she had no idea how to find them as she didn't remember the way she got to that point of the market. She was too lost into the goods she was looking at to pay attention to the road which lead here there. On top of that, the sun would set in a while lowering her chances to find them.

That was when she decided that it was better for her to return to the palace instead of going to look for them. The palace was built on a hill and it could be seen from almost every part of the city so it would be easier for her to find the way to lead her there.

With a tiny hope filling her heart, she strayed from the market and took a big road which was probably leading to the palace according to her calculations.

_Don't worry Kougyoku_, she reassured herself_, that's such a small adventure you'll remember laughing afterwards. There is nothing to be afraid of._

She took a look around in order to make herself forget her silly worries. Now the view was totally different from the warm atmosphere of the market. Here the roads were smaller, the buildings were older and the people looked poorer.

Suddenly, she felt like someone was following her. She dared to take a look behind her and she saw two tall men walking quickly towards her. She sped on and breathed in relief as she thought that they lost her. Unfortunately, she realized that this wasn't the case as these men continued to follow her. Desperate to get rid of them, she decided to turn right to the next meeting of two roads. She was once again unlucky as the road turned to an impasse.

Cursing her luck, she decided to face them. She was Vinea's master. She wasn't going to be afraid of two mere men!

"What do you want?'' she tried to sound brave enough.

"We just want your money, girl'' one of them said.

"Thieves, huh? How dare you to show your face to me. You have no idea who I am!'' she said with new found determination. Right now she felt anger boiling her blood. How dare they frighten an imperial princess of Kou Empire? She felt ashamed of herself for being afraid of them earlier.

_They are mere thieves and I'm Vinea's master, _she smiled to herself, _that's hardly even a match. _

She took a step forward with confidence "Filthy thieves, come if you dare!'' she provoked them and her hand went automatically above her head in order to catch her hairpin. Instead her hand fell hard on her head. It would be a comedic scene for anyone witnessing it but for Kougyoku was anything but funny. She realized terrified that she had left her hairpin back to the palace when she had decided to let her hair down in order to look more ordinary. Now she was facing two armed and angry men without her weapon, without her Vinea.

_No, this can't be happening_, she complained to herself and she took a step backwards. It was the second time she acted careless today and this time it seemed she made a huge mistake, a mistake which could even cost her life.

_What shall I do?_ Now the men were approaching her and she desperately tried to find a way out. Instead she hit her back to the end of the alley. She was marooned, like a mouse in a trap. She lost her balance from the hurt and fell to the ground.

_I'm probably looking pathetic right now_; she looked the men above her as they were coming even closer to her, _that's a sad ending for a supposed warrior like me._

She closed her eyes as she wanted to remember something beautiful these last moments of hers. She tried to remember a happy scene of her life but her mind didn't seem to want to cooperate. Instead, she recalled the forever serious faces of her father and her brother. _I'm sorry to disappoint you. I wanted to make you proud, to make you acknowledge me but in the end it seems like I didn't accomplish anything._

A loud sound interrupted her thoughts and she was forced to open her eyes. A man stood between her and those thieves. He had his back turned to her so she couldn't see his face. All that was visible to her was a mess of golden hair and the flaming sword the man held in his hands.

_It's like his sword is on fire_, Kougyoku noted, _no, he's the fire._

The man turned to her "Are you alright, miss?'' a calm voice asked her.

Was she?

After everything that had happened on that day starting with her depressing thoughts back when she was on the palace and ending with those horrible men, Kougyoku doubted she was alright.

Still, as her ruby eyes met his golden ones, she couldn't help but nod positive to him. Even if not everything was alright at the moment, something inside her was telling her that everything would turn out just fine.

For once, she had faith in her instinct.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, thank you for reading the first chapter of my story. **

**It was really difficult for me writing the self criticism part in both Kougyoku and Alibaba's POVs because I feel that both were hard on themselves. However, this is how I imagine they would feel at this point of the story.**

**Also, I really enjoyed writing the comic duo of Judal and Koubun.**

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:First of all, I want to thank everyone who commented on my story (in reviews and in pms). Thank you guys, your support and your kind words mean a lot :)**

**Then, I want to say I'm sorry it took me so long to update this fiction. I hope the second and the last part of this story will be satisfying.**

* * *

Alibaba had been wandering for at least one hour before that fateful encounter. While he was walking, he was trying to escape all the negative thoughts of his mind. Apparently, he had no luck on that. Images of injured Aladdin, the fog troupe and Cassim kept flooding in him.

_Cassim…at least you found your resolve_, he thought of his best friend and childhood companion, _what I'm supposed to do? How can I find a solution for the people of my country and also don't betray my father's trust for a second time? _

_I'm not meant to become a leader. I should never be called Prince. After all I abandoned this position a long time ago._

Suddenly, he noticed some action in a dark alley. It seemed that two men had cornered a girl for Solomon knows what reason. The girl had kneeled in front of them and kept her head down while the men slowly but certainly were getting closer to her.

Alibaba didn't hesitate a minute. He may wasn't worthy enough to become his country's savior but he could at least ease the pain of a poor girl, that much he could do.

_There is a reason that Amon chose me, after all! _He muttered to himself and sped up.

He was now between the girl and her abusers. He held his flaming sword in front of him and looked angrily at the men who stood in front of him. Both of them took a step backwards.

Alibaba didn't waste any more time with them. He decided that it was more important to check if that poor girl was okay.

"Are you alright, miss?'' he asked her calmly and turned to face her.

The girl lifted up her head. His golden eyes met her ruby ones and the girl nodded positively.

* * *

Kougyoku was truly grateful to the man who had appeared to save her. She didn't even want to imagine what would have happened to her without his interference. Now that the man wasn't longer paying attention to her and was working his sword into its case, Kougyoku took a more careful look at him.

Her savior seemed around her age. Could he even be considered a man? He looked more like a boy in his late teens. He was of average height, with a slim yet manly figure and he was surrounded by a blooming freshness.

Kougyoku was trying to figure out his status by looking at him. She didn't find any noticeable traits that could give her that information away, though. He honestly looked just another ordinary person. His ordinary clothes and the clumsiness of his movements dictate that there wasn't anything exceptional about him

_Why then I get the feeling that there is something special about him? _She wondered.

_And why his sword was on fire? He must be a dungeon capturer but then why an ordinary boy would be a king candidate?_

A commoner being a king candidate appeared as a bad joke to her. No djiin would accept an ordinary person as their master and no magi would raise a dungeon for such a person; at least not the only magi she knew.

King candidates as their name suggest are potential Kings so where does a common boy fit in? It didn't make any sense! Kougyoku was as confused as she was curious about that boy.

He was now approaching the men who were chasing her earlier. The men took a few steps backwards but the boy didn't seem to mind. As he was standing in front of them he did the least excepting thing. He gave them two silver coins.

"I think this money is enough for you to feed your family. Now, leave and next time don't try to steal from innocent civilians''.

What he was thinking he was doing? Kougyoku felt offended by him. Those two filthy scams had disrespected her and now that clueless boy was rewarding them? She didn't know his reasons but suddenly she didn't care about it. All she cared was unleashing the fury she felt. She moved closer to him in order to give her a piece of her mind.

"Why did you do that?'' She almost screamed not controlling her anger anymore. The boy turned to face her with a surprised look on his face.

The two men were now stepping slowly away from them and going to their destination, wherever that was.

"Is attacking an innocent woman worth rewarding?'' she asked him and put her hands on her waist. The boy continued to stare at her "Just tell me!'' she demanded an answer.

So far she had been mistreated by every single person she met and she had enough of it. First, she was send to marry without anyone asking for her opinion, and while normally she would never blame her family for that, now that her fury had taken over the best of her, she thought they deserved a mention. Then, she hadn't even met her future husband who could be a monster for all she knew. Koubun was treating her like a child all the time, Judal was pulling pranks on her on daily basis, those horrible men wanted to rob her and now that boy was humiliating her by siding with them just after he saved her. She really had enough and that boy would taste her wrath.

"I wasn't rewarding them'' the reply came unexpectedly "I just gave them alms''.

"Alms?'' she asked while she was caught by surprise. Why in the world some vile thieves need help?

"Didn't you notice how skinny they both were? Also their clothes were worn out.''

Truth to be told Kougyoku didn't pay much attention to that. During their attack her mind was occupied with more crucial things, like her survival. "It's sad what poverty can make people do'' he said more to himself than replying to her.

All of her life her knowledge about people living in poverty was limited. Koubun never thought it was important for her to learn about the poor people and she was never curious about it. Granted, she knew that not everyone was living like she and her family did at the palace. After all, she had lived the first years of her life with her mother who was a merely courtesan. Her life back then wasn't as luxurious as the life of a princess but she was always provided with the necessities and had never experienced poverty herself. She had never really thought that people who were starving did exist. The image of poorer people outside of the market she had seen earlier wasn't just an ugly scene anymore. It was a sad cause of actual, real people starving in front her very eyes. How could she have missed their pain?

Embarrassed with herself she lowered her eyes "I didn't know…I never imagined…''

"It's okay'' he reassured her with a calming expression and a warm smile.

Why he was the one to comfort her, even if he barely knew her? Kougyoku felt guilty that she had jump earlier into conclusions about the person who had actually saved her and the fact that now he was the one trying to console her made her feel even worse about herself.

She realized that she hadn't even thanked him for saving her and that made her felt even more ashamed.

"Thank you for saving me earlier''; her cheeks were a deep shade of pink now as she managed to say those words.

"There is nothing to thank me for. I did what everyone else would do in my place'' he reassured her with a humble tone in his voice.

Everyone else who do the same? Kougyoku didn't think so. She hadn't met many kind people in her life and every unlucky encounter had taught her that people were malicious given the chance. That boy was an exception.

"So, where you're heading off?" he casually asked her and make her jump out of anxiety. What she was supposed to tell him? She couldn't just tell him that she was a princess who lost her way. She was supposed to keep her little trip to the city center a secret.

The boy sensed her discomfort "I'm only asking you because the roads aren't safe- as you have already noticed. I mean to accompany you if you don't mind".

"Well, I was going to the palace" Kougyoku tried to make up the most believable story she could manage. In the mention of the palace the young man made a brooding expression Kougyoku couldn't exactly figure out ''I'm a new servant, you see!" she quickly added hoping she sound believable enough.

"Alright, then let's go to the palace" he sighed as he started leading the way.

* * *

Alibaba cursed his luck. Of all the places she could be going, the palace was her destination! The only place in the world he wanted to avoid. Still, he couldn't let her alone. Not after what happened earlier. He said he could at least protect a single innocent person and he wouldn't go back on his word.

Since they were stuck together, he started to observe her. Her most recognizable feature was her long flowing pink hair. Alibaba could only imagine how long it must be flowing free. He wondered how it would feel, if he removed her hairpin and caress her hair, but he pushed away these thoughts embarrassed with himself.

The girl continued to walk next to him, in a graceful manner that gave her a noble aura. Despite what she said earlier, Alibaba was convinced she was of noble origin. He had spent long enough time among nobility to recognize when someone was one of them and he had spent almost all his life in poverty to recognize those who hadn't born that unlucky.

_She's probably my brothers' guest?_ He wondered. _She must have come from far away because her looks and her manners indicate that she's a foreigner._

Anyone else in his place would call her out for lying to him, but Alibaba was sure he wouldn't do it.

_I don't know what she's hiding but she must have her reasons. After all I'm not the one to talk about it, as I've been hiding all my life._

The road had leaded them to the open market now. The girl had a radiant look as she was observing the stands around her. Alibaba couldn't help but smile at her expression.

_She really is cute._

"Do you know what is this?" she pointed at a table full of blue flowers.

"That's a local flower. It's called 'Solomon's tear'!" seeing that she had her attention on him he continued "Those flowers have a fresh aroma and they can make delicious spoon sweets"

"I wonder how they taste..." she said more to herself and her glance wandered over the next stand which was filled with small jars containing those sweets.

"Why don't you find out?" Alibaba grabbed her hand and before she could protest he dragged her to the sweets' stand.

"Hello" he said to the middle aged stallholder "we would like to have a jar of sweets and two spoons if it's possible".

"Sure, sure" the stallholder replied with a smile and handed the jar and the spoons to Alibaba "it costs two silver coins" and as Alibaba was giving the cost he added "Have a great day you two lovebirds".

Alibaba froze where he was standing and while he wasn't looking at her he was sure that the girl had a similar reaction from the way she gasping "We are no couple, sir" she managed to say in a high pitched voice, but the stallholder had already return to his work so he didn't hear her.

_Besides, she said that in a really low voice_, Alibaba noticed.

His eyes locked with hers and she immediately lowered her glance while her cheeks flushed in a reddish cheek color.

For a while they were walking in silence with the only sound to accompany them being that of their spoons clashing as they were eating the sweets. Alibaba was grateful for that, as he could feel his own face getting hotter and hotter.

* * *

Kougyoku was glad that the embarrassment was finally over between them. Over the last hour they had talked about everything and nothing. She was glad to discover that he also enjoyed flowers almost as much as she did, and she told him about how much she enjoyed music. Then, she fully listened to him describing what it felt to train with a sword while being careful not to give away that training was part of her everyday routine. They had so much in common that Kougyoku found it incredibly easy talking to him.

_I could talk to him for hours, maybe even days, _she admitted while she allowed herself to glance at him. Was he always handsome or it was just the light of sunset making him seem more appealing? Kougyoku was afraid to answer those questions on her mind. Instead she gaze the horizon ahead of her. The palace was growing closer and closer with every step she took and she wished she could stop the time for a while since she was enjoying her conversation so much. But alas, all the good things come to an end.

"Wait a minute" the boy told her and without a warning he started to climb in a nearby fence.

Kougyoku was on the verge of freaking out. She had no idea what made him decide to climb in the first place and neither did she care. All she cared about was that the fence was high and that he could easily lost his footing and fall. She wanted to tell him to stop but all she could do was watching him climb higher and higher while she was holding her breath. When he reached on the top he jumped to the other side of the fence.

"What do you think you are doing?" she shouted at him "do you have any idea how dangerous is this?"

"Earlier you said that you liked flowers so I decided to offer you some" he gave her a genuine smile and started to climb back.

Kougyoku was still angry with his actions but after his answer she didn't felt like arguing with him anymore.

_He did this for me?_ she said to herself, _When was the last time someone offered me flowers? Has anybody ever offered me flowers?_

"Here" he said as he presented the bunch of flowers to her.

She hesitated for a moment and then she grabbed the flowers while she muttered a 'thank you' to him. The fresh flowers in her hands gave her a nice sensation while their sweet aroma filled the air surrounding them. She closed her eyes and tried to save this moment.

"We are almost here" the sound of his voice made her open her eyes "I'm sorry but this is as far as I can go".

So it was finally the time for them to part.

"You see I can't get any closer..."he started to mumble but she stopped him. She didn't want him to apologize. Not after saving her, and then making her forget her problems.

"It's alright. You've done enough for me already. More than enough, actually" that seemed to lighten up his face. "Thank you for everything" she said and gave him a small bow.

Then she turned around and headed to the palace which was so near now that she could see the lights in many of its windows. As she arrived at its gates she wondered if she should glance back once again at her savior, but eventually she decided against it and moved on.

* * *

Alibaba was left gazing at the girl as she took each step away from him. Her small figure would soon be lost in the dark as the sun gave its place to the moon. He wondered if she would look back at him. He would like to see her face once again, despite the fact that it would be hard for him to figure out her features in such a weak light. In the end, she never did.

Only when she disappeared inside the palace's gate he realized he hadn't even asked her name. It was too late now, but he decided it didn't mattered much, because that girl, even if she remained nameless, had been able to make him forget all of his problems for a while. For that he was grateful and he was sure that he wouldn't forget about her.

_And who knows, maybe one day I shall meet her again..._

* * *

**A/N:I always planned this story to be told in two parts. But as I was writing the second chapter I realised the potential it would have as a long chapter fiction. Perhaps one day I should revisit it and write a sequel. But for the time being I shall focus on some one shot projects.**

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
